


In-Class Writing: Garashir Drabbles

by sp8sexual



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, most of it is pretty saccharine sweet - Freeform, there's one chapter maybe rated m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp8sexual/pseuds/sp8sexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of garashir drabbles that I wrote during class when I probably should've been paying attention, all consolidated in one place!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Garak pressed his face against Bashir's neck, savoring the warmth of his human lover. He felt Bashir shake under him in laughter, and he hummed in question.

"Nothing," Bashir murmured, dropping a kiss on the top of Garak's hair. Bashir's hand drifted to Garak's back, leaving soothing trails of warmth with every stroke. Garak shifted slightly closer, basking in the contentedness rolling off the doctor in waves.

"I never would have pegged you for the cuddling type," Bashir commented, amusement clear in his voice.

" _You_ ," Garak hummed against Bashir's throat, "are the one who broke the environmental controls, my dear."  



	2. Chapter 2

Bashir hides his smile behind his cup of tea. Garak, across from him, is fervently arguing a point Bashir (purposefully) "misunderstood". Garak pauses, and Bashir sees something flash in Garak's eyes, but its quickly hidden. Bashir lowers his mug and, employing his most innocent tone, offers what he is sure Garak will believe to be a naively Human view. Garak reacts exactly as Bashir expects--which is unexpected in itself--and retorts emphatically, his body language taking on a flirtatious edge. Bashir puts down his mug and lets himself be fully drawn into the debate, catching the slight smile Garak lets slip.


	3. Chapter 3

Garak slid up behind Bashir, hands landing on Bashir's hips. He suppressed a smile at Bashir's slight jump.

"Hello, my dear," Garak spoke into Bashir's ear. Bashir turned, slowly, as if to prevent Garak's hands falling from his hips.

"Hello," Bashir smiled softly, leaning in to press a kiss to Garak's Chufa. Garak blinked and Bashir's smile transformed into a full-out grin. "How was your day?"

Garak came back to himself, letting a sly smile slowly spread across his face, watching the blush that spread across Bashir's cheeks in response.

"Better now," Garak responded in a rare moment of honesty.


	4. Chapter 4

"Drink your tea, my dear."

"It's not tea, it's poison."

The doctor's grumble earned a chuckle, but did nothing to dissuade Garak, who was still holding a cup out to Bashir. Bashir, wrapped up in blankets and looking miserable, glared at the offending object.

"It smells awful," Bashir complained, wiping his runny nose against the corner of his blanket, ignoring Garak's look of disgust.

"Really, doctor," Garak sighed, a slight huff to his words. He placed the cup in Bashir's hand, and climbed into the bed beside Bashir.

"What are you doing? You'll get sick!"

"No matter," Garak said, "drink."


	5. Chapter 5

Garak studied the teddy bear clutched against Bashir's chest. The thing was old and ratty, stitched and restitched, worn-thin, but obviously cared for. It was back staring at him, though, beady eyes unnervingly boring into him.

"Garak?" Bashir's sleep-roughened voice broke through the darkness. "Are you having trouble sleeping?"

"It's nothing," Garak assured easily, "I do apologize if I woke you."

Bashir snorted, though there was sleepiness in the sound. He didn't comment, however, instead turning to wrap himself around Garak. Kukalaka, threadbare and tattered, was now held between them both.

"Go to sleep," Bashir commanded, curling closer around Garak.


	6. Chapter 6

Jadzia smirked into her raktajino, earning a confused look from Kira. She shook her head, not wanting to alert her friend to the scene behind her. Hidden in the corner of Quark's were Garak and Bashir. They were gesturing largely, their words visibly impassioned--normal body language, for them. However, Jadzia had many lifetimes' experience of observation. The look in their eyes was clear as day; she knew the expression well, having been on both the giving and receiving end multiple times. _Unadulterated adoration_. Julian shifted, and Garak froze for a half-second, before smirking. The look changed and Jadzia snorted. _Lust_.


	7. Chapter 7

Garak woke, immediately alert, but did not move from the bed, easily placing the footsteps of the doctor. He evened out his breathing, hoping the discrepancy in his breathing went undetected. Lying still, Garak strained to hear the movements of his human lover. The soft thud of clothes hitting the floor was the only warning before Garak's blanket was lifted, letting in a sudden flood of cool air. Quickly, however, Julian's warmth was pressed against Garak.

"I know you're awake, Elim," the doctor's voice was amused, but tired. Garak could feel Julian's smile pressed against the back of his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Bashir didn't look up when Garak handed him a mug, barely managing an absent "thank you." The doctor, engrossed in his reading, missed Garak's polite reply, but did lift his legs long enough for Garak to slip under when he moved to the other side of the couch, his own mug in hand. Bashir rested his legs on Garak's lap, and Garak in turn rested his own Padd on the doctor's calves.  
  
A while later, Garak let out a content hum, and for the first time since allowing Garak to sit, Bashir moved. He looked up at Garak, and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Julian did not know Garak's birthday, even after years of knowing the man. Bashir had tried to find out at one point, the search fruitless and frustrating, and, while he had never consciously given up, his life had gotten busier, and it had eventually fallen to the wayside.

One day, Bashir found himself sitting across the table from Garak, engaged in a fierce debate. He saw the pleasure in Garak's eyes, and heard the fondness in his tone, and, hiding a smile, decided it didn't matter. Elim could keep some of his secrets; Julian already knew the most important ones.


	10. Chapter 10

Garak glanced at the young man splayed out on his bed. Julian's shirt was missing, as well as his pants. His eyes were closed, his chapped lips parted. Julian's bare chest rose and fell with every breath, and Garak watched the movement, transfixed. His eyes trailed down Julian's chest to the trail of hair that disappeared under the waistband of Julian's boxers. Garak swallowed, and Julian's eyes lethargically blinked open.  
  
"Well," Garak said slowly, dropping his satchel next to him, "this _is_ a pleasant surprise to come home to."

Julian snorted, but didn't move. "The clinic's cooling system broke."

"Naturally."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not exactly smut, but it's close. Just, if you're not into that.

Bashir was spread out, flushed and covered in sweat. He moaned, wanton and quietly begging between breaths. Garak growled deep in his throat, a possessive, predatory noise; primal as he pushed deeper into Bashir. Bashir bit his lip and looked up at Garak through his eyelashes, demure and coquette. Garak snapped his hips forward, hard, and Bashir dropped the facade, scrambling as he grabbed onto Garak, trying to find purchase to pull him closer. Garak smirked before biting Bashir's shoulder, smug as the doctor arched his back, spilling between them. Garak soon followed him over the edge. Bashir smiled, smug.


	12. Chapter 12

Garak looked up from the piece of silk draped over his work table when a small chime alerted him to someone entering his shop. Seeing who it was, Garak dropped his attention back to his work. He ignored the man, who was now walking around the shop, running his fingers over different cloths, idly examining Garak's inventory. Garak, finishing his last stitch, put his work down, and stood from his chair. The man turned and smiled. Garak returned the gesture with a polite smile of his own.

"I am sorry to have kept you waiting, my dear."

"Not at all."


	13. Chapter 13

Garak pressed a cool palm beneath Julian's Adam's apple, teeth barred in a predatory smile. He felt the movement of the human's throat as he swallowed. Garak moved in close, slowly and dangerously. Perspiration made the human's skin glisten in the low light. A smirk flashed across the human's face, as quick and dangerous as lighting. His pupils were dilated, his breathing shallow. Bashir tilted his head back imperceptibly, but Garak caught the motion. He froze for only a moment before striking. He captured Julian's lips in a biting kiss, the doctor's back landing roughly against the bulkhead. Julian grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

Julian curled closer to Garak, pulling his blankets tighter around him. His head, resting on Garak's torso, shook as Garak chuckled.

"Comfortable?" The gentle hand that found its way to the doctor’s hair belayed Garak’s teasing tone. Julian rumbled an absent affirmative.

Garak chuckled again. Quietly, he began to quietly hum a song that Julian didn't recognize, but was obviously familiar for Garak. Julian started to drift off, lulled by the soporific song. Garak's hand brushed lightly over the back of Julian's neck, resting there, a comforting weight. Julian smiled, and let sleep overtake him, feeling safe under Garak's watch.


	15. Chapter 15

Julian's leg shook under his desk, unable to stop himself from checking the time again. He still had half an hour left in his shift.

A week off, he had a whole week off. He did not plan to leave his quarters once. He and Garak were going to lock themselves away.

Light caught on the ring on his finger, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.  
  
A thrown together honeymoon--fitting, he thinks, for a last minute ceremony.

He glanced at the chronometer again. The lack of passage of time wasn't enough to bring him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my [tumblr](http://sp8sexual.tumblr.com/)


End file.
